Spying
by adorkable-mommie
Summary: In an attempt to understand human sexual behaviors the Doctor begins observing Donna's various sexual experiences both past and present and all of it behind her back.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning this is just plan dirty I honestly don't know what's wrong with me for writing this(I blame pregnancy hormones!) lol this story has masturbation, oral sex, use of sex toys, voyeurism, and just plan impure thoughts from both Donna and the Doctor. So if that makes you uncomfortable don't read this.**

**Summery:** In an attempt to understand human sexual behaviors the Doctor begins observing Donna's various sexual experiences both past and present and all of it behind her back.

Chapter 1: **Simple Observation**

The Doctor and Donna walked joyfully through the Pazarian marketplace. As they walked along the many booths and sales tents the Doctor told her all about the planet Pazar and how shopping was a part of the local religion. He went on about the local politics, the different contents, nations, and various national anthems and how after a great world war the whole planet came together to build the galaxy's largest market filling up the whole of their 4th moon. After a while Donna started blocking him out as she eyed the various items vendors had for sale. Donna didn't feel as though she was missing any important information the Doctor often went on long winded tales about the local color but this time he said something that caught her attention. "...and the largest selection of sexual aids in the universe."

Donna blushed. "Did you just say sexual aids?" Donna asked a little shocked.

"Vibrators, personal masturbators, nipple suckers, penis sleeves, sex swings, smotherboxes, sex beads, lubricants, milking machines, nipple traps, harnesses, triple rings, love dolls, rubber gates of hell..." the Doctor's list went on and on stunning Donna into silence for several minutes.

"Rubber gates of?" Donna blurted out, "What the hell is a smotherbox?" She shouted shocked.

The Doctor started to explain. "it's a fascinating device that goes over ones's fa- "

"You know what?" Donna interrupted "I don't think I want to know." Donna said. "How about we check out the jewelry section. I need to find a gift for Mum's birthday."

"Jewelry is this way." the Doctor said and lead her through the market in search of a gift for her mother.

* * *

Donna stood at a colorfully decorated table looking over gold and sliver colored necklaces. When something purple caught her eye. It was a small glittering capsule about two inches in length. She picked it up and placed it in the palm of her hand and what-ever-it-was felt strangely comforting and warm.

The Doctor stood behind Donna and watched her holding the object for a few minutes before interrupting her. "I didn't think you were interested in those sort of things."

"What is it?" She asked. "It's gorgeous." she said as she watched it sparkle in the soft light of the marketplace.

"That is a personal masturbator." the Doctor said and Donna dropped it immediately. "It's not like anything you'd find on earth. This device is psychic. You hold it in your hand fantasize and this little device can grow to any size you desire. It does all the work for you. There are several speeds, temperatures, textures, and is compatible with several genders and species, but it is in fact specially made for the human female." The Doctor said.

"Speeds? Temperatures? Textures?" She blurted out.

"Yes it also vibrates." He said and Donna's mouth hung open for a moment, the device was so little but supposedly did so much. She picked it back up and looked it over once more before discarding it again. "judging from your reaction it's not really something you'd be interested in. Why don't we look for something for Sylvia." the Doctor said and walked over to another sales table.

Donna watched him walk away and stood there staring at the device. She had a small vibrator at home that she kept hidden away, something she bought out of curiosity and she found that she was very happy with it, though she forgot to pack it when she boarded the TARDIS this was different, just holding it in her hand felt nice, she wasn't sure she could imagine what it would be like to use it in such a manner. Donna looked over her shoulder at the Doctor who seemed to be occupied by earrings at another table. "I'll take this" she said and handed the woman (atleast she thought it was a woman) some of the local currency and quickly placed the device in her pocket.

The Doctor knew Donna was curious and as he pretended to look at the earring selection at the next table he was really spying on her, and she did exactly what he thought she'd do, she bought it. The Doctor couldn't figure out what exactly intrigued him so much about Donna's possible masturbation habits. He had never thought about it before, not until he saw her reaction at the suggestion of sexual aids. He wasn't suggesting she buy one he was merely stating a fact about the market. Now he was curious. He really hadn't learned enough about human sexual practices, he wasn't completely ignorant after all he did travel with more than his share of humans but he never poked his nose in where it didn't be long, or anything else for that matter. Humans were awfully strange creatures when it came to sex, he thought, therefore perhaps observing Donna, though a total breach of privacy, could actually be an educational experience and worth crossing that line especially if she never found out.


	2. Chapter 2

_!this is pretty explicit, it might be a little too much for this site. Again I blame pregnancy hormones! Sorry Rose fans this one isn't going to be for you, this is a total Doctor/Donna fic._

Chapter 2: **Not So** **Simple Observations**

The Doctor and Donna came home to the TARDIS with several bags and packages from the market. They found something nice for Sylvia and Donna went nuts purchasing items for herself. The Doctor didn't mind it was nice to see her so happy.

The Doctor brought her room up on the display and watched as she carefully put everything away and brought out some wrapping paper to wrap her mother's gift. After the gift was wrapped Donna took the device out of her pocket and placed it into her hand. Things were finally getting more interesting, the Doctor thought. Donna placed the personal sex aid on the bed, she locked her door and began taking off her clothes. None of this phased the Doctor until she took off her bra. Suddenly it became more interesting and he found himself responding positively to the sight of her bare naked breasts. The Doctor jotted this fact down in his notes for review later. When Donna was completely naked she began looking at herself in the full length mirror. She pinched a few of her curves and placed a hand on her vagina. The Doctor took a mental note of the color of her pubic hair though he wasn't sure why it mattered to him. Donna laid down on her bed and began slowly moving her hand along her thighs with one hand and with the other she gripped her new toy. The Doctor took notice that she seemed unsure how to use it but decided to hold it in place close to her vagina . She closed her eyes, remembering it was psychic and the Doctor assumed she was fantasizing. The masterbator began to slowly vibrate moving in slow gentle circles along her clitoris. Donna began to moan and the sound was oddly pleasant to hear so much so he turned the volume up slightly. The Doctor watched intently as Donna pleasured herself running her hands up and down her hips, squeezing them and moaning in pleasant anxiety. The Doctor watched her every move closely and was surprised at his own level of interest in her every action and even a sort of longing to watch her touch her own breasts. The Doctor watched in deep anticipation as Donna's hands slowly moved up her body and to her breasts which she tenderly caressed to the Doctor's pleasure. He paused for a moment painfully turning from the display, he was confused. The Doctor rubbed his neck and took a deep breath wondering why the sight of Donna Noble in such a state effected him so deeply. He turned back to the display and his mouth fell open as his witnessed her pinching her nipples, he ran his fingers through his hair, he was aroused. Aroused in such a way he hadn't been in longer than he could remember. "Donna." He growled. He noticed that now the device had grown in size and changed shape to appear more phallic and to his amazement it made him harder. The device took position and slowly entered her body she moaned deep and loud. The Doctor shuttered, he wanted her and the feeling was overwhelming and almost animalistic. He painfully pulled himself away from the image of Donna and wrote everything he was feeling down in his notes. He emotions were taking over and it took every part of him not to run to her bedroom and pounce on her. He'd never felt this way before, though he'd never done such a thing as this. He watched her again and knew he had to do something to control his desire. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his erect member out. He began to slowly stroke himself following the rhythm of the device as it moved in and out of her she was now dripping wet and the device glistened as it moved. It moved faster and faster and she moaned deeper and deeper and the Doctor stroked himself thinking of what it would feel like inside of her. Her nipples were hardened and the skin around them blushed her back arched she was cumming, he could tell. He wished he could be there hovering over her, smelling her and he wondered desperately what or who she was thinking of, he was so close to his own climax as he watched her achieve ecstasy and then she did something he never expected, she called out, "Doctor" and her body flinched and spasmed. Her words pushed him over the edge and he came all over himself. He turned the display off and tried to clean up quickly before Donna come back and he lost all dignity at the sight of his spilled seed all over his trousers. He wondered as he cleaned up if Donna had really been thinking of him. He also wondered how something with such scientific intentions could change into this, he hadn't noticed an attraction to her before, why was he now? He asked himself.

The next evening was spent at Sylvia's celebrating her birthday. It went well, Sylvia didn't try to hack him to bits with her axe and she only insulted Donna's lack of a husband twice. Donna seemed very tense when they got back to the TARDIS. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine I just need to lay down a bit and finish that book I bought." Donna said and retreated to her room.

The Doctor was left standing there wondering what book she was so intend on reading and why she had to do it alone, "unless..." He waited fifteen minutes anxiously standing in front of the display wondering if Donna was retreating to her room for more personal reasons. His suspicions were right, when he switched on the screen she was spread out and pleasuring herself again it was a beautiful sight he thought, and watched her every move with so much desire it was starting to consume him. He asked himself why the sight of this human female did things to him. The Doctor wondered if it was just Donna or if this was a reaction he would have to the sight of any human woman doing the things Donna had been doing. He thought about it for several minutes and decided he had to find out.

The Doctor walked into the old bedroom of Rose Tyler. He had left her room as it was the day he lost her and knew that she had a laptop somewhere, he remembered over hearing a conversation about pornography Rose had with Jack before the two of them retreated into her bedroom for acts he didn't care to know about. "There you are." The Doctor said as he found the laptop tucked under her bed.  
He sat down on Rose's bed and turned the computer on and waited patiently as the screen came to life. The Doctor began searching through the computer and found something that caught his attention. A video file titled "Mickey and Rose." There were several others in the same folder, "Jack and Rose," there were so many names, most he didn't recognize, including one that said "Annie and Rose" . The Doctor was beginning to think he hadn't known Rose Tyler as well as he thought. He scrolled down the folder and found photos of Rose some of her nude and some of her in sexy lingerie. None of them did anything for him so he clicked on a video. An image of Rose filled the screen and reminded him of how much he missed her, she was his friend and she was fantastic, he thought. She had taught him so much and helped him heal but he couldn't believe the things he saw her doing on the screen, and on the very bed he was sitting on, and with Jack of all people, and with a cucumber and... The Doctor frowned in shock, "Is that a cattle prod?" He gasped just as he heard Rose yelp on the video. The Doctor slowly closed the laptop and stood from the bed. The erection he had gotten from watching Donna was completely gone and The Doctor hoped he could forget the images of Rose in such positions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Alan Franco**

The Doctor was surprised and delighted by how often Donna used her new toy and wondered if she had always masturbated with such frequency. He wondered what it must have looked like before she used her toy and he often fantasied about what it would have looked like to she her running her fingers through the folds of her vulva and in and out of her body, just the thoughts of Donna now made him aroused beyond belief and he hoped it would not interfere with future adventures.

"Doctor?" Donna entered the console room and pulled him out of his fantasies of her. He startled slightly almost falling out of the jump seat at the sound of her voice. He quickly tried to hide his obvious arousal by crossing his legs. He thought desperately in his mind for something, anything that would turn him off. So he thought of Rose in the video he wished he'd never seen and sighed with relief as his erection relaxed. "Were are we off to today?" She asked

"Where would you like to go, we could go anywhere." He said.

"Actually I was wondering if we could go back to planet Earth for a night, more specifically to Vancouver and to this address, it's a pub I've been texting with an old boyfriend and he recently moved there, I told him I might be in the area on business and he wanted to know if i'd have a drink with him." Donna said. But there was something about the way she said it, like there was more intended than having a drink.

"A drink?" The Doctor questioned if his suspicions were correct Donna was meeting him for a drink and so much more. "Just a drink?" He asked probing for more information. Thoughts of Donna on her back with a man between her legs thrilled him, "Sounds like it maybe more." He accused.

Donna sighed, "Alright, fine I admit it you're right it maybe more."

The Doctor smiled, "Vancouver it is."

* * *

The Doctor and Donna stood outside the pub. "What did you tell him exactly? About why we're here?" The Doctor asked.

"I told him we are here on business, you're a doctor and I'm your personal secretary." She said. "I looked up the local conventions meeting this week and told him you're here for the annual Society of Nuclear Medicine's meeting." Donna handed him a name tag, "I had the TARDIS make this up for you." She said as she placed it on his coat. "I figured you can spout some gibberish about Nuclear medicine or at least something that kind of sounds like it and bore him for a while he'll have no clue, he sales life insurance for a living." Donna said. "One more thing, after a round I'm going to say, 'It's getting late' that's your cue to say 'i'm going back to the hotel' and I say, 'Why don't you go ahead without me. Alan is going to walk me back, see you in the morning' and you say 'goodnight' and go back to the TARDIS." Donna looked at him waiting for a response "Alright?" She asked when she didn't get one right away.

"Yes, yes, you say goodnight, got it." He said but something inside of him was bubbling. He desired to see Donna in the thralls of passion and planned on following Donna and her date using a perception filter and watch them from afar but suddenly the idea of her with this Alan person bothered him, and he hadn't even met the man yet.

Alan wasn't at all what the Doctor expected. He had expectations of a tall man, generally attractive, someone with a full head of hair, perhaps a less handsome version of Johnny Depp or one of the other celebrates Donna drolled over. He couldn't have been more wrong. Alan was short in stature, nearly bald, he had a short chin, a big red nose, and a pot belly. Yet Donna was already getting nervous and excited at the sight of him. Was she that starved for affection? he wondered.

"Alan, this is Doctor John Smith, the one I told you about." She turned to the Doctor, "This is Alan." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor offered his hand for a shake and Alan took it, only Alan's hand seemed limp and clammy. The Doctor noticed the smell of perfume and looked down to see a tan line on a very important finger. Alan lead the Doctor and Donna to the table he had been sitting at and the Doctor whispered to Donna, "Is he married?"

"Divorced." She answered.

Donna seemed to be practically throwing herself at Alan, she came across as a desperate woman, he thought, and wondered if her mother had finally gotten to her or if she just needed sex that badly.

It was too hard to watch, the Doctor stepped away excusing himself to make a phone call but he had no intention, instead he wanted to plot ways to get rid of Alan he wasn't about to let Donna go anywhere with him. The Doctor spotted a man texting using an i-phone "Excuse me..." He grabbed the man's attention.

Donna didn't notice the Doctor's lame excuse for leaving the table she was too nervous, though Alan had changed a lot since they dated she needed some companionship the kind that one could not provide for ones self.

Doctor scanned the borrowed phone with his sonic, he looked up the name Alan Franco and discovered Alan's facebook page and a little detail Donna might want to know. Alan was listed as married with two children, posted "working late" as his status not 15 minutes before his date with Donna and his wife had commented with a sad smiley. Alan was a short, balding liar! The Doctor walked back to the table with the evidence. "Donna" The Doctor said as he towered the table looking down at Alan with a judgmental glare. "There's something you should know about your friend here."

Donna looked up at the Doctor displeased. "What is it now?" She asked.

"How's your wife, Alan? What's her name again, Oh yes, Debra, how's Debra doing?" The Doctor asked and handed Donna the evidence to view for herself . "You really should consider setting your facebook page to private." He said.

She looked through his facebook page for several minutes before standing up and screaming "You lying pig!" Donna threw her drink in Alan's face and ran out of the pub.

The Doctor returned the phone and quickly followed her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Animated Date

Donna marched into the TARDIS slamming the door behind her she wanted to scream. The Doctor came in behind her a few seconds later. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm sorry I ruined your night but I thought you should know."

"I can't believe him. I should call his wife, yah that's what I'll do! Forward her some of his texts! See what he thinks about that!" Donna said angrily and plopped down on the jump seat. "It's not your fault. You were just looking out for me." Donna said.

"What I don't understand is, why were you throwing yourself at him?" The Doctor asked and immediately realized he was being insensitive. "Maybe those were the wrong words, sorry." The Doctor sat next to her and she allowed him to squeeze into the seat pushing them close together. The Doctor had sat in the jump seat next to her before but this time it was doing something to him.

"You're right, I was." Donna admitted and leaned on to the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor moved his arm around Donna and held her close. "I wanted sex, that's it, and he wasn't even that great of a lover when we were dating all those years ago. I just wanted to feel someone, close to someone." She said.

"I understand. You know you don't have to throw yourself at... at..." The Doctor was trying to find the right words without offending Donna.

"cheating bastards, short balding ones?" Donna finished.

"Yah." The Doctor said and kissed Donna's forehead. "Is it really just sex you want?" He asked.

"I thought so." Donna answered he was her best-mate and all if she couldn't be honest with him who could she be honest with?

"I know of a place, a pleasure planet they have an option for someone in your situation. A no strings attached option you get to pick out how your partner looks, how they preform, everything to the very last detail." The Doctor said "And there is no secret wives, lying, or worry of getting pregnant or any other unpleasantness." The Doctor said.

"Actually I'll pass, I've given up on men." She said and cuddled into his side.

'What about Time Lords?' the Doctor thought but he didn't have the guts to say it. "Maybe we could go out, the pleasure planet I suggested it's not just for sex, fine dinning, art, there's a spa." The Doctor said as Donna began to perk up. "We could go there, we could relax and forget all about whats-his-name."

"Sounds fantastic, when can we leave?"

* * *

The New Mars pleasure resorts was gorgeous. The artificial sun was warm and inviting. There were four pools of varying temperatures to choose from, and safe sunbathing. The Doctor lead Donna into the resort lobby and to the front desk which was being maned by a blue skinned woman with white hair and purple eyes. She smiled at the couple as they approached, she wore a blue and white uniform and her name tag said Wendy. "How my I help you." Her voice was twangy and reminded Donna of an old western she had seen with her father several years before.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble, we'd like to get a room." The Doctor said.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked and looked at Donna with a wide smile revealing a set of pointy bright white teeth.

"Yes we do." The Doctor pulled his psych paper out.

"Just one moment, Dr. and Mrs. Noble, while I pull your reservation up on my computer."

"We're not married." Donna said in protest.

Wendy smiled. "It says right here you are a married couple with a reservation for a set of connecting rooms over looking our west facing salt water pool." She pointed to the psychic paper. "The New Mars Pleasure Resort is very understanding we get married couples all the time. I will note that all staff, animated dates, sexual surrogates, and marital assistants refer to the two of you as traveling companions, will that do?" She shot Donna her best customer is always right smile.

"Yes that would be fine." The Doctor said and Wendy began typing on her computer. Donna elbowed the Doctor in protest mouthing 'sex surrogates?' but the Doctor just smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "My lovely wife." He jokingly whispered in her ear.

"I apologize Dr. and Mrs. Noble we are all out of connecting rooms, since it's obviously our mistake we'll upgrade you to a luxury suite for no additional charge." Wendy said. "And don't worry Mrs. Smith there are two bedrooms in case you'd like to take advantage of our extramarital services in private."

Donna was about to correct her again but the Doctor pulled her away while quickly accepting their room keys. "Thank you Wendy." He said as he practically ran off pulling Donna as he went.

"But... But..." She tried to say, the Doctor pushed her into the elevator. "Extramarital! extra..." Donna growled "She thinks i'm slag!"

"This is a pleasure resort, thousands of individuals are staying here, hundreds of species, with different social standards. This is the 34th century Donna, it's a very different place I assure you they don't think that." He tried to calm her.

"I get the feeling you're telling people we're married behind my back." Donna said there was the beginnings of a smile or a slap he wasn't sure but with his mood he'd be happy to take either.

"I can't control what the psychic paper tells people." The Doctor denied.

* * *

The suite was gorgeous. According to the Doctor the room was styled using a vintage 24th century, Earth, theme. The pale green floors were made out of Martian granite. The pillar windows that over looked the salt water pool curved slightly making the ceiling seem taller than it actually was. The room used a sea green color theme with accents of white and salmon. Holograms of some of Earths most famous paintings danced on the walls, "Psychic holograms, the paintings are chosen from a database of over a million pieces of art from Earth's history, even some from your future." The Doctor informed her. "Your thoughts determine what you see." the Doctor whispered in her ear from behind.

The Donna stared at the image of Gustav Klimt's The Kiss along one wall and along another was The Sleeping Venus. Donna wondered if they were the Doctor's thoughts of hers.

Donna was delighted to see her room. There was a large bed in the center covered oddly shaped pillows there was a large screen for watching films and a small indoor pool opposite the bed. "Talk about luxury." Donna whispered to herself.

The Doctor walked into her room, "I'm going down to move the TARDIS into my room after we can take advantage of any of the services the pleasure resort offers."

"The woman at the front desk said something about animated dates? Dare I ask?"

"Ah, yes. Well, animated dates are basically robots, they come in several species including human, they come male and female, as well as a few other genders you don't need to think about, and they can shift into anyone you like." The Doctor said. "Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt all you need is a photo, stats, and a voice sample." The Doctor said.

"How do you arrange something like that." Donna asked

"Why? Are you thinking about it, Donna?" The Doctors eyes darkened and his voice was lower and curious

"I... I'm just curious, it seems like an easy way to fulfill ones fantasies. What if I did want to try something new?"

The Doctor wasn't sure if he was feeling jealousy at the thought or not. "Simple, see the display panel there?" The Doctor pointed to Donna's door. "You can use it to order anything you like, room service, fresh towels, animated date all right there at your finger tips."

"It's as easy as that?" Donna asked surprised as she examined the interactive panel.

"Yes, it is. I could help you if you like?" the Doctor offered.

"It wouldn't bother you if I... you know, with an animated date?" Donna asked.

"Honestly Donna robot or not he'd still be better than Alan." The Doctor said and stood close to Donna as she examined the panel.

Donna leaned in closer to the Doctor and allowed him to rest a friendly hand on her back. "I think I'd like to do this, but can we have a drink first? Did you see the bar, it was fully stocked." Donna commented.

"Why don't I order up an animated bar tender and we can go from there?" The Doctor offered and Donna agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry I was writing two stories last night when I edited this so there was a bit of a mix up it's fixed now, sorry.

Chapter 5: ** A Date? Maybe?**

Donna wasn't sure why she was getting dressed up for robot it's not like robots cared how she looked. Donna wore her sexiest dress, it was a little black thing she only broke out for first dates. She wore five inch heels, which she hadn't done in too long to remember and was starting to remember why. It had been only ten minutes since The Doctor helped her strap them on and her feet were already aching. Although she did notice something strange about the Doctor, while he was helping her he seemed to really take his time almost savoring the moment. She could have sworn he even tried to look up her dress. She hoped he hadn't as she opted to wear nothing under her dress. She was beginning to wonder if he had developed feelings for her, "Nah!" she blew those thoughts off.

The Doctor stood nervously in the common area of their hotel room. He was nervous he was finally getting his chance to see her in the act, but he wondered how that would change things between them, he started to feel guilty none of this was normal behavior for anyone one let alone a Time Lord. Desire was starting to consume him and he worried that one day he would just pounce on Donna. Just ten minutes before while helping Donna buckle her incredibly sexy shoes he caught a glimpse of heaven between her legs and could smell her scent and he suspected that she had noticed but she didn't say anything, perhaps it was what she wanted? He rolled the question around in his mind. Whatever the case maybe It did things to him, he could barely concentrate on getting ready. He must have looked like a total buffoon to her. He sighed and tried to think of excuse for appearing to look up her dress, in case she asked. Before he could think of anything he heard the tapping of her heels as she entered the room.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You looking beautiful." He said. He looked her up and down, the dress fit her like a glove, hugged her hips in the right places. "You look amazing." The Doctor thought about what a shame it would be to waste such time and energy on a robot when she could be out dinning with him, he could be showing her off and be, undoubtedly, the most envied man in the room.

"You really think so?" Donna asked.

"I know so." He said. "Donna I have an idea. You've gotten dressed and you look lovely, would you like to go to dinner before your date? It would be a shame to have put so much time into getting ready and staying here all night." He was hoping he didn't offend her. 'please say yes...please say yes...' went through his mind.

"That's a brilliant idea." She smiled at him "I'll get my hand bag."

* * *

The Resort had several restaurants to choose from, "Which one do we choose?" Donna said as they stood in the lobby.

The Doctor was so focused on Donna he hadn't thought about the choices, there were 129 restaurants on the resort most of which catered to human tastes but he wasn't sure about all of them. The Doctor began to think about what trouble visiting a Raxacori eatery would cause Donna. A sign caught his eye, _Ristorante Bartolotta:_ _Finest Earth Food On New Mars _"How about Ristorante Bartolotta?"

"Lead the way." Donna said placing an arm around his. He could smell her perfume, and feel her body heat. Why hadn't he thought of taking her on a date before. The Doctor paused. 'is this a date?' he asked himself. He tiled his head just so.

"Spaceman? is everything alright?" Donna asked.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, "Yes, everythings fine."

The Doctor and Donna walked into the restaurant and with his handy psychic paper they were seated in the second best seats in the house.

"I apologize, Dr. & Mrs. Noble the best seats were taken, Avon Goodsbe and her assistant Bradley are dinning with us tonight." The maître d' explained.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

The maître d' stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Avon Goodsbe owns this resort." He explained.

"Oh right!Avon Goodsbe last of the Aleliables"The Doctor and Donna glanced to the table several feet away where Avon and Bradley sat. Avon was an older woman with long white hair and long pointed ears. She wore a loose fitting black dress with a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Her assistant Bradley wore a black suit and tie, he had blue skin and white hair, like the woman at the front desk.

"What species is she?" Donna asked.

"She's New Martian. The planet of New Mars was once called Aleliable. The small population was dying off as most of the Alelibles moved to their sister planet Elelyle when the humans came, Avon is the last of her species still on New Mars. She's done well for herself." The Doctor said as he opened a menu.

"And him? What species is he? I noticed a lot of his kind, Wendy in the lobby, the maître d'?" Donna asked.

"They are from the service planet Vergas. It's less of a planet, really, and more a chain of small moons that orbit and uninhabitable gaseous planet they called Bloob." The Doctor explained.

Donna wanted to laugh some of the things she'd seen and heard since traveling with the Doctor, it was all so bizarre.

* * *

Sniff, Sniff. Avon took a sip of her soup. "Do you smell that?" She asked her assistant.

"Lovely isn't it?" He said taking a sip from his spoon, "I believe they call it hot and sour soup. Earthlings are just soo creative in the kitchen." Bradley said.

"Not that you idiot." She put her spoon down. "Smell the air, that stench, I know that stench." She said looking around.

"I don't smell anything." Bradley said taking another sip of soup. "Perhaps they burned something in the kitchen?"

"No, that's the smell of a Time Lord, i'd know it anywhere." She looked around. "Bradley, find out where that stench is coming from. Check the database see if anyone calling themselves 'The Doctor' is here." She said.

Bradley pulled out a small tablet of sorts. "No one calling themselves just the Doctor, however there is a Dr. Noble and his wife Donna, they checked in this afternoon and are eating here now." He said. "They are seated just over there." Bradley pointed motioned to a table several feet away.

"That's him." She whispered. "Give me all the information you have on the couple." Avon demanded.

"Why?"

"He's a Time Lord they are an race of time travelers that don't die, they have the power to regenerate." She said and leaned in closer. "We could harvest his energy, I could be young again, we could live forever." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"It says here they are in suite number 785 and it appears he has arranged an animated date for his wife." Bradley informed her.

"Perfect." She smiled at Bradley "That will make things so much easier."


	6. Chapter 6

*Warning another creepy doctor chapter, he's just oblivious to normal interaction, you really can't fault him. :)

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

"What will my animated date look like?" Donna asked in a hushed voice the pair drew suddenly silent as a tall slender man walked up to the table. He had long brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail slicked back behind his head. He wore a black and white uniform with an apron tied around his waste.

"I'm Steve I will be your server tonight, would you like to start with the wine list?" The waiter asked

"Yes please." The Doctor said and looked over the nicely folded wine menu the waiter handed him. "The house red looks good. Is that alright with you my love?" He said to Donna playing the part of the loving husband, knowing Donna was going to either began laughing or hitting him.

"That would be lovely sweetheart." She said in a patronizing voice. The waiter left and they immediately fell back into their conversation.

"Since you've chosen male and human the animated date will appear as, what people in this century perceive to be, an average human male." The Doctor said voice as hushed as Donna's first was.

"And what is that exactly? I have no idea what this century is like." She asked practically whispering.

"The animated dates use a default template that you can change to anyone you like afterwards he will resort back and leave." He explained.

"That still gives me no clue as to what his default template will look like." The waiter returned and Donna grew silent again. Both looked up at the waiter and smiled as he presented them with a bottle of the house wine and poured each of them a glass.

"Thank you." Donna said to him and smiled.

"Yes thank you very much." The Doctor nodded and watched as the waiter stepped away. "This century is obsessed with vintage Earth and I believe they use an actor from the 80's as the model." The Doctor said taking a sip of wine from a newly poured glass. "The problem is I can't remember if its the 1980's or 2280's. I suppose it could also be the 2080's and/or even the 1880's." The Doctor said as he eyed the menu, "Ah Gnocchi with wild Martian mushrooms, tomatoes, chardonnay cream, and spinach. That sounds delicious." He commented.

Donna gave the Doctor an impatient glare and sighed. She finally picked up her menu.

The Doctor noticed how displeased she was and suddenly remembered something "oh yes, I remember, it's the 2080's, an actor from the 2080's. He was on a detective show, had a mustache." He watched as Donna took a gulp of her glass drinking it down until it was gone. The Doctor was a little amused and a bit concerned. He filled her glass again.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." She said and took another gulp.

"You won't be able to at this rate." He commented. "Have decided on anything yet?"

Donna looked at him guilt written all over her face. She stared at him for a moment unable to answer.

"I meant the menu." The Doctor clearifed.

"Oh!" She gasped with relief. "I thought we were still talking about my date. I'd like the Chicken Francaise."

The waiter approached the table again. "May I take you order?

"I will have the Gnocchi Di Funghi and my beautiful wife will have the Chicken Francaise." He said and watched as Donna's cheeks became bright pink.

As the Doctor and Donna ate their meal Avon and her assistant watched carefully. "I don't get human woman at all." Avon whined. "Their ears are so... so... small." She said with disgust.

"Not everyone is as gorgeous as you, Avon." Bradley said and Avon blushed. "Do we have a plan?" He asked.

"We'll send Animated Date 1459774-U. My personal Animated companion. While Mrs. Noble is occupied with pleasure 1459774-U will take her hostage the Doctor will be putty in our hands." Avon said with a grin. "I'll be young again, just remember to disinfect 1459774-U after. I don't want a single trace of human female on my baby."

"We will put him through disinfection twice." Bradley assured her.

* * *

Donna and the Doctor sat on a very comfortable sofa in their suite. "I'm nervous." Donna commented.

"You'll be fine." The Doctor said. He couldn't help think about how gorgeous she would look laying naked on a bed sprawled out before him. The color of her nipples, the feel of her pubic hair against his, the smell of her arousal. He was getting an erection again. What didn't help was the position he was in, Donna had leaned on his shoulder, he could smell her hair he looked down at her and noticed her staring at something.

Donna was deep in thought about her date. She knew exactly who she wanted as a template. She wanted him. She wondered what he looked like without his clothes on, she knew he had two hearts and couldn't help wondering what else he had two of. So she leaned on his shoulder so he wouldn't notice as she looked closely at his crotch in hopes of finding out just what he had between his long skinny legs. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, 'did he have a...' she wondered if she was having an effect on him or if the bulge between his legs had always been that big.

There was a knock on the door. "I think that's him." Donna said feeling more anxious."

"I think it's that time." The Doctor said. "Remember if you get uncomfortable you can stop and the animated date will resort back to his default state and leave you alone."

"Alright." Donna said.

"Remember you can change the default template to anyone you like as long as you have a photo." He reminded her.

Donna pulled out a slightly crumpled magazine cut out from her cleavage and showed it to the Doctor. "Brad Pitt, got it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tom Selleck

The Doctor stood behind Donna curious to see her reaction to the animated date. Donna walked up to the door and stopped. She turned around clearing her throat. The Doctor stood there oblivious. Donna cleared her throat again. Still the Doctor stood oblivious. "Doctor!" She shouted.

"Oh right, I should go to my room now." He said awkwardly. The Doctor made as though he was going to his room but once out of sight he slipped the perception filter on and high tailed it to Donna's room while she was preoccupied answering the door.

Donna opened the door and was shocked to see none other than Tom Selleck standing before her with a broad smile and full mustache. He wore a tuxedo and looked very convincing she couldn't tell it wasn't really him. "Leave it to the Doctor to get the 2080's and the 1980's mixed up." She whispered to herself

"Donna Noble?" The Animated date asked.

"Yes, come in." She said. "What do I call you?" She asked nervously.

"You may call me anything you like." He said getting Tom Selleck's voice perfectly.

"Don't you have a name?" She asked.

" 1459774-U is my serial number." he explained. "But you can all me Tom."

"Creative." She commented.

Donna lead Mr. Selleck back to her room. The Doctor stood in a corner near the in room pool, he had a perfect view of the bed and he watched intently as the animated date informed her of the customer service terms and conditions she would be subjected to. "I am legally obligated to inform you that I am animated date 1459774-U my last sterilization was sixteen minutes and twenty seconds ago. I am currently at full functioning level. The New Mars Pleasure Resort would like to ensure a pleasant experience. The terms and conditions that govern your animated date experience are as follows..."

Donna took a deep breath not expecting any of this. As 1459774-U went on and on about age requirements, safety issues, damaged to his animated form and several things that were prohibited Donna began to wonder why she was doing this.

"... By stating you agree you confirm that you have heard or read, understood and agree to be bound by terms and conditions with us?"

"Oh... ummm...urrrm yes, I think." Donna nodded.

"Is there a template you would like to use?" 1459774-U asked.

"Yes there is." Donna pulled out a photo from a near by bag and handed it to 1459774-U . " I also have a voice sample." She said pulling out her mobile phone, "I accidentally recorded his voice during our fist night together, I don't know why I kept it." She explained and wondered why she bothered explaining anything to a robot.

Suddenly Tom Sellek was gone and before her stood the man she had fantasized about so many times, the Doctor. He stood complete wearing his usual brown suit and messy hair, just like in the photograph.

The Doctor stood in the corner of the room shocked he had honestly thought he'd see Brad Pitt before her.

"Would you like me to readjust the height?" 1459774-U asked his voice was still Tom Selleck's.

"I'm taller." The Doctor mumbled and was please to hear Donna agree and ask that he adjust his height by an inch and a half.

"Now the voice." Donna said and played a short recording of the Doctor giving Donna a tour of the TARDIS on their first night. The Doctor smiled to himself, he remembered her first night aboard the TARDIS. He never would have dreamed at that time that he would be standing in a corner, in her hotel room, wearing a perception filter, so that he could spy on her having sex with a carbon copy of himself. The Doctor rubbed his neck at the complicated thought.

"Is this the voice you wanted to hear?" 1459774-U asked

Donna was surprised at how well the animated date mimicked the Doctor's voice. But she couldn't help think for something so seemingly realistic there was something still very artificial about it.

The Doctor stood in silence as he watched the animated date slowly kiss Donna but something wasn't right Donna didn't seem into it. Something was off. He always thought of Donna as hot blooded but she was being a cold fish and soon she pulled away. "Say something to me, tell me how much you want me." Donna instructed.

The Doctor watched with a longing, he wished he could tell her all those things she wanted to hear.

"Donna Noble I want you, I want your body you are a very attractive human female. Your form is most pleasing to a man such as I." The Animated date said to her disappointment.

"Forget the lifeless sweet nothings, how about you just kiss me again and take my clothes off?" She asked.

1459774-U started doing just that and the Doctor watched jealously as the robot zipped down the back of her dress, to reveal that she wore nothing at all underneath. Still there was something cold about Donna, there was something wrong he could see it written all over her face. She wasn't into any of it but he couldn't figure out why.

Soon Donna was naked only wearing her shoes and the animated date proceeded to preform oral sex on her but still Donna didn't seem into it and eventually asked the animated date to stop. "I'm sorry I can't. There's just something too artificial about all of this. This isn't for me after all, thank you." She said. The animated date quickly lifted himself from the bed returned to his default appearance complete with sudden tuxedo and said goodbye.

As he walked to the door he stooped in mid step. "Donna Noble, wife of The Doctor."

"What? The Doctor?" Donna questioned. "Are you malfunctioning?" She asked.

"Where is the Doctor?" The Animated date asked. "Tell me where the Doctor is."

Donna stood from the bed still naked her, shoes made a loud tap as they hit the floor. "What do you mean where's the Doctor?"

"Tell me where the Doctor is or die." The Animated date demanded. Donna stood at the side of the bed in shock.

The Doctor quickly removed his perception filter and jumped to Donna's rescue . "Who are you and what do you want?" The Doctor said with a heroic tone.

"Doctor?" Donna said in disbelief. "Where did you come from?" She asked looking around.

"I am here for your regenerative energy prepare to die" 1459774-U said and pulled a laser gun out of his mouth.

Donna looked at her date in disgusted. "You had that down your throat this whole time?"

"I came fully prepared to kill the Time Lord and harvest his regenerative energy." The Animated date said.

"Can it C-3PO!There are more serious matters to be dealt with here, I need to have a few words with the Doctor!" Donna said and pushed the animated date aside, almost knocking him over and walked right up the the Doctor and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" He yelped and ran a hand across his tender cheek. "I won't ask what that was for." He sighed.

"I am here for your regenerative energy, Doctor, prepare to die." 1459774-U said again.

"Oh shut up!" Donna turned back and shouted. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Honestly?" The Doctor asked.

"No dishonestly, of coarse honestly you big outer-space pervert!"

"Prepare to be terminated Doctor." 1459774-U threatened.

" 1459774-U Could you just hold on one moment." The Doctor said politely to 1459774-U and the animated date nodded in agreement.

"You have 60 seconds before you die." 1459774-U stated.

"Are you wearing some kind of invisible suit? Is this some sick game?" Donna asked.

"Perception filter, and no this is not a sick game, more like research." The Doctor tried to explain.

"Research? What?" Donna huffed and slapped the other side of his face. "Is this the first time? Is that why you travel with humans to watch us having sex?"

The Doctor stood dumbfounded and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not the first time i've... well i've... 'researched' you." He confessed.

"Not the first time?" She asked, her eyes as big as saucers. "What do you mean it's not the first time?"

"Doctor! Surrender now or your wife dies!" The Animated date threatened.

"She's not my wife, not really." He confessed.

"I said can it! Gort, before I have you for scrap metal!" Donna shouted. And the Animated date went silent again. "Explain yourself Doctor, from the beginning!" She demanded.

"I've been doing research on human sexual behaviors and may have observed you once or twice." He confessed. There was another slap.

"Observed me? Observed me what!" She turned to the Animated date. "Did you hear what he just said?" She asked.

"Yes, he said. ' I've been doing research on human sexual behaviors and may have observed you once or twice.'" The Animated date repeated.

"I might have... for a moment... just a short little while I... watched you..." The Doctor hesitated for a moment and lowered his voice, "pleasure yourself." His voice was almost a whisper.

"You what!?" She screamed.

"He said he watched you pleasure yourself for a moment." 1459774-U clarified. "Now it's time to die." He said and shot at the Doctor with his laser gun. The Doctor grabbed a secure hold of Donna's naked body and pulled out his sonic disabling the Animated date's weapon.

"When we get out of this you and I are having a long talk!" Donna shouted at him.

The Animated date walked towards the Doctor and Donna. " I am here for your regenerative energy, Doctor, prepare to die." He said once more.

"Hold on, why would you want his recuperative energy or whatever it's called?" Donna asked.

"Regenerative." The Doctor corrected.

"So that I can be young again." Avon said as she entered the room. "Bradley fetch Mrs. Noble a robe please I don't wish to see her naked any longer." Avon almost whined. "1459774-U, my baby, did the human woman hurt you?" Avon asked rubbing the animated dates cheek.

"I am still fully functional." 1459774-U said.

"Good." She patted the animated date's bottom. "Bradley, robe! now! 1459774-U gather up the pair and follow Bradley and I to the basement we've got work to do." Avon said and stepped out of the room While Bradley handed Donna a robe.

"This robe is complementary, you can keep it after we kill your husband." Bradley said with that same customer is always right tone everyone that worked there seem to have.

Donna looked up at him in disgust. "He's not my husband!" She shouted and pulled on the robe as Bradley left the hotel room to catch up with Avon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Terms and Conditions

As 1459774-U tied the Doctor and Donna together, back to back. Donna tried to look back at the Doctor but strained her neck. "Just how much have you been spying on me? And what do you mean you watched me pleasure myself. " Donna asked.

"I believe he means masturbation." 1459774-U explained, finishing the final knot in the rope. A rope 1459774-U seemed to pull out of places on his animated body that neither the Doctor or Donna wanted to think about.

"Why thank you, Optimus-slime, I hadn't thought of that!" Donna scolded.

"Not that much... really." The Doctor denied thinking a lie was better than the truth at this point.

Donna sat silently for a moment. "Did you enjoy it?" Donna asked.

The Doctor wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not, "No, not really." He denied afraid it would upset her more to know what he did while he watched her. "It was just research I swear."

Donna sighed with disappointment. "And you, what are you? Avon Goodsbee's personal pleasure bot?" Donna asked.

"I am not a pleasure bot, since the robotic liberation of 2899 the word bot is a derogatory term and under the Terms and Conditions you agreed to you may be penalized and asked to leave by the New Mars Pleasure Resort for such disrespectful language." 1459774-U explained.

"I think we've beyond the terms and conditions now." Donna moaned but the Doctor had an idea.

1459774-U pulled Donna and the Doctor up from a sitting position. "We must meet Avon in the basement." He declared.

"Hold on, 1459774-U , just one little thing before you deliver us to meet our... well -my- death, about those terms and conditions, at this point why do they matter?" The Doctor asked.

"I am programed to follow all terms and conditions as well as the professional procedures of the New Mars Pleasure Resort." 1459774-U Answered.

"Wouldn't it be fair to say that murder of a guest is against the terms and conditions as well as the professional procedures of the New Mars Pleasure Resort?" The Doctor asked.

"But I have been given directions to harvest the regenerative energy of the one called The Doctor." 1459774-U stated.

"Yes, the problem with that is, you'd have to kill me to do so and that is against the terms and conditions of the New Mars Pleasure Resort, isn't it?" The Doctor pointed out.

"Wait just a minute, you gave me that whole terms and conditions speech and I remember you saying something about not being allowed to preform requests that would cause bodily harm to me or any other guest at the resort. The Doctor is a guest at the resort isn't he?" Donna asked.

1459774-U paused for a moment processing all of the information. "That is correct." He said in his deep and manly Tom Selleck voice.

The Doctor tried to turn and smile proudly at Donna but the ropes were too tight. "I suppose you'll have to untie us now." the Doctor said smiling arrogantly.

"No. I am unable to untie you or your wife."

"For the last time I am not his wife, I will never be his wife, I never have been his wife!" She shouted in correction.

" First, 1459774-U, I love saying that by the way, 1459774-U, what template did Donna use on your date? Second, Why can't you untie us?"

"Donna Noble used the Doctor as her template." 1459774-U confirmed to Donna's embarrassment and the Doctor's amusement. "I am unable to untie you because you and your wife are now possible evidence if the New Mars Police force chooses to investigate. I must now inform the New Mars Police." 1459774-U left the Doctor and Donna tied together as he used the in room display panel to call the police.

"Let me get this straight, Spaceman, you only spied on me for your research?" Her voice was hurt and the Doctor didn't understand if it was because of the invasion of privacy, if she was embarrassed, or if it was something else.

"That had been the intent, yes." He confirmed. As the Doctor and Donna waited tied together, rather tightly, the Doctor could hear tiny sobs escape from Donna, he had never felt so horrible in his long time-travling life.

* * *

Donna and the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS watching outside the New Mars Pleasure Resort as police took Avon Goodsbee and Bradley away, kicking and screaming as they went.

"Do you know who I am?" Avon screeched at police officers.

"I was only following orders!" Cried Bradley in a not so professional tone.

They watched as officers closed down the pleasure resort. "What will become of it?" Donna asked.

"It'll reopen under new management, I'm sure."

"And 1459774-U? What do you think will become of him?" Donna asked.

"He'll be under new management as well, as what is yet to be determined. We'd better go, I was thinking a little trip to the beach, what do you say?"

There was a slap, a strong, loud, stinging slap that send the Doctor into a sudden stumble. "Ouch!" He cried and then smiled.

"Oh you sick alien freak!" Donna said "You liked that didn't you?" Donna asked, disturbed.

"No." He denied, the truth was he found her slaps exhilarating and thought about what he could say to make her slap him again. "Tell me, Donna, who did you choose for a template?"

It worked she slapped him again. "We will never speak of that again!" Donna demanded embarrassed. "I was just curious, that's all, I'm not really attracted to you, I was just curious and not that curious because I couldn't even go through with it!" Donna seemed to be far more upset than the Doctor expected, she looked to be almost in tears. "You! Watching me for research?" Donna asked sounding even more hurt.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to say. "I promise to abstain from observing you in the future." The Doctor promised but that only made her more upset. She stormed into the TARDIS and ran to her room. The Doctor stood dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 9

*This chapter is much shorter but that's because it sad. I didn't want to go on and on over something so sad. Don't worry the Doctor isn't about to give up.

Chapter 9: Leaving

The Doctor couldn't sleep his every thought was about Donna. He wanted to know so much more about her and feared that now he never would. He thought of the look of disappointment on her face as she ran into the TARDIS. He had knocked on her door but she didn't answer so he went to bed but he knew he couldn't sleep, not when he had caused her so much pain. The Doctor wondered sleeplessly into the library and to his surprise he wasn't alone. Donna was sitting in his favorite chair staring blankly at nothing. "I thought you were sleep." He said as he walked up. He took a few steps closer and noticed her things neatly packed next to her.

"I couldn't sleep." She confessed.

"Neither could I." He said.

"We need to talk." She said

"I agree."

"I want to go home, I need to go home." She said.

His hearts shank. "I'm so very sorry, Donna. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stay."

Her eyes were so blue and lined with red from crying. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and you didn't, not really." She lied. "I don't know what I was thinking traveling with you. I'd better go home now."

"There were so many places I wanted to take you." He said disappointedly. "Please stay, just one more trip." He begged

She looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. He could tell she didn't want to go. "I can't." She said but it was just a whisper.

"I hurt you, I know I did, I hurt you and I shouldn't have. I invaded your privacy, your most intimate moments and I lied about why because I thought if you knew the truth you'd leave."

"The truth?" She asked.

The Doctor walked over to where Donna was sitting. He knelt before her, "The truth is I started observing you because I wanted to know more about you, and about humans since I travel with them so much. The first time I saw you laying there it changed me. I kept observing you, spying on you, because it became intoxicating. You've brought out something in me that I've never felt before." He paused trying to find the words. "Donna I think I...I love you."

Donna stood up angry. "Of all the ..." He hadn't seen her look so hurt since she found out Lance betrayed her. "How could you!" She shouted. "How could you lie like that?" She asked. "Take me home!" She demanded.

The Doctor's hearts broke. "I don't understand. I'm not lying."

"Oh Doctor don't give me that, 'I think I love you' line. It's all lies! Just like Jimmy Adams, just like Billy Cooper, just like Lance." She broke down crying. "Just take me home." She left the room leaving the stunned and heart broken Doctor all alone with her things.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to do so he gathered up Donna's belongings and carried them all to the console room. He punched in the coordinates in front of the Noble residence. He sat in the jump-set near a hat box, he stared at it curiously and decided it might be his last chance to spy on her again. He opened the box expecting a hat he will never see her wear but instead it was a box of photos, all from their travels. Some where candied photos she took of him but all had notes on the back. He picked up a photo of himself, one that he never knew she took. They were visiting New York City, she had never been there and he wanted to impress her. She took a photo of him sitting in central park reading one of his favorite books. On the back it said. "Doctor, the perfect friend, gentle, kind, and exactly how I want to remember him." He wanted so much to be that for her again but now it was too late, now she was leaving.

* * *

The Doctor helped Donna take her things to the door. "You don't need to come in." She said.

"Before you go I'd like to say goodbye to your family."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Doctor." Donna said tears in her eyes.

He wanted to reach out and grab her by the shoulders. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to show her that she didn't have to leave. He wanted to show her just how sorry he was and how his declaration of love wasn't a lie. But how could she believe anything he said after what he did? He asked himself. He let her go, he walked across the street to the TARDIS, a walk that suddenly seemed too long. Donna stood watching as he left and she waited until the TARDIS disappeared to go inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter gets a little mature at the end.

Chapter 10: Past Observations

The Doctor hadn't left the TARDIS is 63 hours. He was depressed he hated being alone but he hated being without her even more. Since she left he spent his days thinking about the things she had said to him. How she thought he had been lying when he said he loved her. He couldn't help wonder what had happened in Donna's past to make her think such a thing, who hurt her so badly? He was determined to find out.

The Doctor walked into Donna's room, he laid on her bed just to smell her scent. He missed her. He looked over the few things she left behind, a photograph of them during their travels, a hair brush with loose strains of ginger hair, and a bottle of perfume. He looked through her closet, there was nothing left. Under her bed, still nothing left. In her private bathroom, not even a toothbrush. The Doctor sighed as he plopped back down on Donna's bed and remembered the promise he made. _ "I promise to abstain from observing you in the future." _the Doctor smiled to himself, that didn't mean he had couldn't observe her in the past.

The Doctor wondered where he should . He remembered her mention her first boyfriend, Jimmy Adams, she was just fifteen. She once mentioned that it ended badly so he thought it was a good place to start considering this Jimmy fellow obviously hurt her deeply. The Doctor set the coordinates and was surprised to find himself at a park not from from Sylvia's home. The Doctor walked slowly along the street and spotted a pretty young ginger holding hands with a young man. He heard her laugh, it was defiantly Donna. The Doctor followed the young couple down the street, he watched as the pair held hands, he tried to contain his jealousy, he had to remind himself this was Donna's timeline, he couldn't mess it up. The Doctor followed them to Sylvia's and using his perception filter he followed them inside.

The house was empty, it was different but had that cold Sylvia feel to it, the Doctor thought. The Doctor followed them upstairs and stood in the corner of Donna's room, he cringed as Jimmy Adams kissed the blushing young Donna. His hands were all over her body. "Stop it." She said giggling the way a young girl does, she didn't try to push him away. He touched her breast, "I said stop." This time she pushed him away but allowed him to come back to her. He pushed her one to the bed, playfully and climbed on top of her.

"Can we this time?" He asked grabbing at her hips.

"I told you i'm waiting until our wedding night." Donna said and kissed him deeply.

The boy kissed her back and began to grind against her. "I love you, Donna, and we're getting married. It doesn't matter if we do it now or wait." He reasoned.

"I want to wait. I'm not that kind of girl." She said this time pushing him away properly and sitting up from the bed.

Jimmy Adams looked at her annoyed. "Is this how it's going to be when we get married?" He asked. "Are you always going to be a cold fish?"

Donna looked a little hurt and it took everything the Doctor had not to run over and strangle him. "It's not going to be like that, I promise." She said.

The boy came closer to her and kissed up her neck and whispered. "Prove it." he said.

Donna shook her head."I'm not ready, i'm sorry."

Jimmy stood up quickly and with much anger. "Donna!" She scolded. "You always do this to me! You're nothing but a tease!"

"I'm not, i'm sorry. I can make it up to you, just like before." She tried a seductive look though she was almost in tears.

"I don't want that!" He spat. "Do you love me?"

"Of coarse I love you, we're going to be married some day, I'd to anything for you." She said

"If you love me you'd do this for me." He said. The Doctor stood watching he was fuming as he balled his fist up.

The look on Donna's face was heartbreaking. "I'm not ready." Donna practically pleaded.

"Fine, if that's the case I don't want to marry you." Jimmy said and walked towards the door.

"Stop, please." Donna called out. "Fine if it means that much to you, I suppose it doesn't matter if we don't wait." Donna said and the boy walked back over to her bed. The Doctor had seen enough he left the room unnoticed by the teens. There was no point in staying, he didn't need a TARDIS to figure out what happened next.

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS and set the coordinates for the next of Donna's relationships. Billy Cooper, he was even worse than Jimmy Adams. Billy was a married man only Donna didn't know. Donna was young, only 19 when she met him. The Doctor watched as they met at her very first temp job. He was an executive three times her age. It was a typical story, young impressionable secretary meets powerful executive, he says he's a widow. The Doctor stood behind a young Donna, tears running down her cheeks as she looks on at Billy Cooper hand and hand with his wife. "He told me he loved me." Donna said to herself. "That bastard!" She shouted and ran towards Billy. The confrontation was too painful to watch, the Doctor went back to the TARDIS. No wonder Donna thought he was lying. Every man that told her he loved her hurt her.

As the Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS library thoughts of how lonely Donna must feel filled his mind. He longed to be with her again. Sleep began to creep up on the Doctor and he began to nod off in his favorite chair. Images of Donna Noble never left his mind, not for one second.

Her hair, her smell, her smile even in his dreams he couldn't forget. His closed eyes moved rapidly and his breath slowed, he was dreaming of her. _He kissed the flesh of her chest working his hands up her naked waistline Moans escaped her lips as she reached out to him. He pressed his body closer to her allowing her wrap her arms around him fully. "Doctor." She whispered making him harder as he heard his name. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, so soft and silky. He looked down at the beautiful woman underneath him but she seemed further away. He began to float away from her. The Doctor reached out to hold her again but he was even further away, "Doctor!" Donna called out to him._ The Doctor jolted awake and stood from his chair. The dream was a sign, a sign that there was no time to lose he had to get her back now or he'd lose her forever.


	11. Chapter 11

*Sorry this is so short. I'm about 99months pregnant! LOL That's how I feel anyway. I've been in and out of the hospital due to an auto-immune disease but now i'm back i'll be posting the next chapter soon!

Chapter 11: Mystery Meat

Donna was trying to get her life back but it was harder than she had thought. She laid in bed thinking of him. She missed him, his big brown puppy dog eyes, his boyish hair. She just wanted to run a comb through it sometimes. She thought about what it would feel like to run her fingers through it how each strain felt between her finger tips. Better yet she wanted to yang on it, pulling his hair and feeling the weight of his body against her. Grinding against one another, it would have been perfect, she thought, but it wasn't real. "Just stupid fantasies." She sighed and rolled over in bed but she couldn't sleep. It was too hard even if she didn't have feelings for the Doctor being home again, on Earth again was like a curse. It was hard to go back after seeing everything they saw. There's really no going back to daily life after living like the Doctor. Donna wasn't sure what to do with herself. One thing was certain even if he showed up tomorrow she wasn't about to beg him to take her back. Begging wasn't Donna's thing. Donna rolled over in bed, it was time to get some sleep.

The next day was uneventful, Donna woke to a quiet house, her mother was out of town and if she listened closely she could hear someone moving around downstairs, it was undoubtedly her beloved grandfather, Wilfred Mott. Donna got out of bed, pulled on a rob and quickly descended down the stairs to spend some alone time with her grandfather.

"Good-morning sweetheart." Wilfred greeted her.

"Good-morning Gramps." Donna said. "Mum's gone?" She asked to confirm what she thought she knew.

"Left at the crack of dawn, she wanted to get an early start, she'll be back on Monday."

Donna wanted to smile with joy at her mother's absence. Since she came home it was nothing but "I told you so...he never loved you..." and Donna's least favorite, "He was only in it for sex." It's a good thing her mother never suspected he was an alien or she'd never hear the end of that. Donna took a seat at the kitchen table, a hot cup of tea waiting for her. Her Grandfather always knew just how to make her feel at home. Donna looked up at him as he read the news paper. "Anything interesting?" Donna asked. She was actually hoping Aliens had landed or something interesting like that had made the headlines.

"Do you remember Jimmy Adams?"

Donna almost choked on her tea. "Ya-yes."

"He's on the front page." Wilfred handed her the newspaper.

Donna looked at it shocked. "Greatest Meal In the Universe!" the headline said. Donna couldn't help but to continue to read. "Chef Adams has opened a new restaurant called 'La Bliss'" Donna rolled her eyes. "Sounds La stupid if you ask me." she mumbled.

"What's that sweetheart?" Her Grandfather asked.

"Oh nothing, I didn't even know Jimmy Adams went to culinary school." Donna said.

"I thought you two were close?" Wilfred asked.

"Not since school." Donna answered and took another sip from her tea.

"Maybe you should call him, catch up on old times." Wilfred suggested.

"You just wanna get a table at his new restaurant." Donna lovingly accused.

"Not me, it says he's serving some kind of mystery meat, I prefer to know what i'm eating." Wilfred said. Donna looked up at her Grandfather who was holding up another section of the news paper. She noticed a strange headline.

_Cats gone missing all over London. _"Gramps? did you say mystery meat?"


End file.
